


Work

by EstrellaWangzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrellaWangzi/pseuds/EstrellaWangzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short, but sweet drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

"Tony, you weren't at the meeting, **_again_** _!_ " Pepper huffed as she entered Tony's lab; where he was currently at work with probably _another_ suit.

"Sorry Pep, I was a little busy." He said not bothering to look up at her, as it looked like he was finishing up an arm.

"Oh really? How many more suits do you have to make before you're no longer busy?" She sounded agitated as she paused a couple feet from him, her arms crossing.

"Oh c'mon babe it's just a safety measure." He said, pausing himself to give her a peck on the mouth. "By the way, I left you in charge, remember?" He said going back to his own work.

"Tony, you already made like, more than fifty. How many more do you really need to make until you feel like we're safe?! And putting me in charge does not shirk you from _your_ responsibilities. I still need you there..."

Tony put his tools and took off his goggles to face Pepper, putting his hands on her arms. "I know I just, this is hobby to me, too. It helps me calm down. More to know we're safe. I'll try to make it to the other one, promise."

Pepper just looked down for a moment biting her lips.

"What?" Tony asked, pulling his hands off of her.

"You always say that and..."

"...And?"

"And I'm tired of you being cooped up in here, too. We don't even sleep together half the time. I know you have nightmares when you sleep. But at least I'm there to comfort you. I can protect you, too, Tony."

Tony was left bewildered, he really hadn't taken that into consideration. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to change, I am. But... I'm sorry."

Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Tony gave a small smile before opening his arms, "C'mon give me a hug, then we can head upstairs to eat, together."

Pepper couldn't help but smile as she came into his arms. "There, There's my girl's beautiful smile.

They both laughed and kissed before heading upstairs to eat.

Pepper couldn't remember the last time they ate like this, with no guests, and a home cooked meal. 


End file.
